A Hero's Plea
by Borgqn
Summary: Takes place right after ‘Remembrance’.  Remember Gizmoduck wanted to talk to Darkwing about something?  Because I love parallels to BatmanSuperman, most of this story was inspired by DC’s comics. COMPLETE!


A Hero's Plea

_Author's Note: This short takes place right after 'Remembrance'. Remember Gizmoduck wanted to talk to Darkwing about something? Because I love parallels to Batman/Superman, most of this story was inspired by DC's comics._

* * *

Dark…that's all he thought about. He could barely see straight, and he had no idea what he might have rolled over getting through here. He switched on one of his many headlights. Gizmoduck stood, looking around the damp cave under Audubon Bay. There weren't many, and one just happened to be right under Darkwing Tower. He only hoped old Wingy got his message.

He didn't like what he was about to do, putting the 'ultimate' trust into the caped vigilante. But Wingy was the only one Gizmoduck could turn to. Not even Mr. McDuck, Launchpad, Gyro, or M'ma could ever be capable of what Giz was about to ask Darkwing for. His greatest fear had been realized for a second time. People were hurt, because of him, because someone out there used his suit for evil. It would not happen a third time, he swore it.

He started moving again, hoping to search around, maybe Darkwing was already here. He searched the whole cavern, which was bigger than he originally thought. He looked at this watch; it was 45 mins after he told Wingy to meet him. He guessed the caped hero got held up. He sunk his head and turned around.

A voice was heard from behind, "You know, traveling alone in the dark is never a safe thing to do."

Gizmoduck turned around as quickly as he could, recognizing the voice at once. "Wingy!"

There he stood in the same place Giz had just searched. Giz never understood how the Mallard could do that. "Have ever told you that I hate that nick name, Giz-a-roo" Darkwing smiled.

"Force of habit at this point I'm afraid." Giz chuckled to himself.

There was a slight silence that feel between them. Giz didn't know how to break the ice; how could he ask his friend to do this? With all the courage the Hero of Duckberg had, it was worthless at this moment.

It was Darkwing that broke the silence. "So why'd ya call me down here? And what was with the added line, 'Come alone'."

"I didn't was Launchpad or Little Gizmobuddy here. I have to ask you something…."

"Ok…." Darkwing said hesitantly. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well…it's just…. sigh ….it's hard to explain."

Darkwing's eyes narrowed. Giz was at a loss for words, for the first time since the two had ever crossed paths. Whatever this was, it was serious. Giz needed him to do something, he didn't know what. But he could tell Giz was afraid of asking him, afraid he'd say no.

"Well Giz," Darkwing said, "The easiest way to explain something is to start at the beginning."

Giz took a deep breath, "I weigh two metric tons and have an arsenal in my torso that could punch a small whole in the planet. I'm faster than any car, train, or plain, and am protected by a super alloy that is virtually impenetrable to just about anything, even an M1 tank."

"If you're trying to show me up or something Giz…." Darkwing said in annoyance.

"No that's not it…my point is, I'm very powerful. And the world is just lucky that my real superpower is a super conscious, otherwise it'd be fricasseed earth. I do my best to do good in the world and bring justice to those who see otherwise.

"And you do a good job at it. Heck, you're hero to most of the United States, and I hear their putting out a toy line in Japan of you, I'd be lucky if I even get a cartoon deal." Darkwing cross his arms.

"Yeah everyone loves Gizmoduck….But in the wrong hands….my suit could do a lot of damage…"

"Well it's not in the wrong hands; it's in the biggest do-gooder boy scout I've ever met."

"You don't understand Wingy, my suit has DONE damage."

There was silence.

Gizmoduck continued, "When I first became a superhero, the Beagle Boy's figured out a way to control me remotely. I was forced to steal all of Mr. McDuck's money. I even came close to hurting his nephews.

"I got lucky that time, if it weren't for Huey Dewey and Louie, Mr. McDuck would be living in the old folk's home, penniless. It is my greatest fear….my power….that I can't control it. If ever I hurt anyone I cared about….I don't know what I'd do."

"That was two years ago Giz, and didn't Gyro install some new computer in your suit, one that has a firewall?"

"Yes, and until now I thought my power was safe from harming anyone…but what happened with Steelbeak…"

"Hey now," Darkwing stepped up, "He manipulated you. You had no control over any of that…"

"That's just it Wingy. I had NO control. People were hurt, because of this suit."

"Giz, the only one you really hurt was me, and yeah my beak hurt for a few days, but I recovered."

"You're my friend Wingy, and I came close to hurting others. Morgana for instance."

"Well Giz, I don't know what to tell ya. It sounds like it's a gamble with that suit. But honestly I'd rather you take the risk and save the world when needed. And besides, if ever you do lose control, you got me and the Justice Ducks to set you straight."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Giz's head was down. He hit a button, and a small mechanical arm came out with what looked like a voice recorder with antenna. "I want you to have this…"

The arm came out towards Darkwing. He took it and inspected it, "It a detonator, class IV voice activation. Standard issue from SHUSH, but it looks modified"

"I had Gyro rig it. And it is modified. Only to your voice"

"If this is a detonator….what exactly does it blow up?"

Again silence

Darkwing dropped it as the shock of the situation became clear, "OH NO! You can't ask me to do that."

"Wingy I have no choice. What if Steelbeak had won, I'd be working for FOWL, taking over the world. Everyone I love could have been killed. I won't let that happen."

"Fine, I respect that, but don't ask me to do it."

"You're the only one…." Giz said in almost a defeated tone. "Launchpad has too big a heart. Gyro respects all life, he's a SHUSH agent who doesn't even carry a gun. All the other Justice Ducks would hesitate, heck I don't even think Steggs could get it to work right. M'Ma would rather die and have the world go with her than ever hurt me, and the same goes for my girlfriend…."

Darkwing cut him off, "What about your boss? He's always seemed kind of cold."

"I've thought about that. And the truth is Mr. McDuck is a lot more fragile than anyone sees. He'd do it, yes, but the decisions would break him."

"And you think it wouldn't bother me" Darkwing was getting angry. "I mean, Giz, I know we don't get along, heck we fight most of the time we're working together. But regardless, you are my teammate and friend. You're one of only a hand full of people who even knows my real name."

"I know Drake. And don't get me wrong, you're a great friend…but you're first and for most, a Hero. When lives are at stake, and the world is in jeopardy, you won't hesitate. And you'll be able to live with yourself knowing you did what was right and what I wanted you to do…You're the only one."

Gizmoduck took off his helmet, his eye pleading. "I can't be responsible for anyone getting hurt, I'm too powerful." He bent down and picked up the small device. "Please Drake. I know, you know, I'm right about this."

Darkwing sighed; he took the small object from the giant superhero, who looked so helpless at that moment. "Fenton, I don't know if I could kill anyone."

"If the world's at stake, along with the life of your daughter, I know you'll make the right decision. I have faith in you, Wingy."

Darkwing smiled, he really did hate that nick name. "Ok…I'll do it." Darkwing nodded and stuck out his hand.

Gizmoduck took it, and the heroes shook hands, making this solemn vow. Should ever the forces of evil control the Gizmoduck suit again, Darkwing would be the one to 'take care of it'.

The two started to go back towards the entrance. Realization hit Darkwing as he tucked the detonator in his pocket, "Oh Giz, what's the activation word?"

"Oh it's easy, all you got to do is say my code word backwards"

"Wait a min… I've been through this before…is it your code word backwards, or your code word backwards?"

"Huh?...no just say Blaber'n Blaberskite backwards."

Darkwing hit his hand to his head, "Never mind. I'll figure it out."

"I knew I could trust you Wingy."

"You were wrong back their by the way. I'm not doing this because I'm a hero…I'm doing this because I'm your friend…and I know what it's like to see you're greatest fear come to life. I swear Giz, I won't let yours come to light again."

"Thanks Drake."

"Anytime Fenton"

The two heroes made it through the caves, and moonlight sparkled down on them. A Hero's Plea was heard.

* * *

_Author's Note: A small Giz follow up to my story. I hoped you all like. Please Review._


End file.
